


Laugh and I'll Kill You

by lightspire



Category: C6D - Fandom, Caught (2018)
Genre: Fanart, Flower Crowns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire
Summary: Roy Patterson sporting a flower crown.





	Laugh and I'll Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> Created for CKR Flower Crown Day 2019.

Laugh and I'll kill you.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162935775@N03/45971095314/in/album-72157699164464790/)


End file.
